Revelations
by Majin Maljita
Summary: Vegeta is a Prince forced to a life of servitude at the hands of Lord Frieza. What happens when he meets a beautiful woman who he discovers is not at all what he expected. AU, NOT YOUR AVERAGE B/V FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations**

**A/N:** Hey kids, I'm back again! This time with an altogether different and very interesting story which I'm sure will keep you on the edge of your seat for more! This is an Alternate Universe for sure, I'm going to try and stay in character with all of the characters and maybe even add some more of an edge to a few of them such as Goku for example. Bulma will also have a little bit of a villain part as well. But anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this one! It's going to be good~! I might just actually finish this one!

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me, it belongs to genius Akira Toriyama!**

**PS: **If you could all do me a favor and review my story **Viva La Vida! **I would greatly appreciate it. I feel as if it is my best work yet and would like to share it with you all! Thank you!

* * *

"If you don't answer my question right now, space trash, I'm going to rip that third eye right out of its socket and feed it to you! Do I make myself clear?"

Those words left the lips of a man who stood about 6'2" with deep olive skin. His endless black hues focused on the yellow skinned man that he had pinned to the wall by the throat. Chocolate tail angrily whipping back and forth behind him awaiting the man's answer to obtain the information that he was seeking.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!," The man screamed back in fear for his life.

"You are **REALLY** trying my patience!," The fierce entity roared as his hand tightened around the alien's throat.

A man who was about four inches taller than the humanoid threatening the yellow skinned alien stepped on to the scene. His long, onyx locks swaying behind him as stopped in his tracks to speak.

"At ease, _dìdì_! This man is telling the truth. He is obviously of no use to us. Stop fooling around and dispose of him!"

The shorter man released the alien and smirked in pure amusement.

"Well," He began, "I do believe it is your lucky day. I have places to be so I'm going to make this quick but I can't promise that it will be painless. But you won't have to feel it for long because you'll be dead before you know it."

With those words being spoken, he reached out and snapped the yellow skinned creature's neck and chuckled as he watched the lifeless body fall to the floor. He looked over towards the taller man and asked, "_G__ēge_, what am I going to do about Lord Frieza?"

"You just leave him to me," The taller man spoke.

"_Shì de, g__ē__ge_," He replied before placing two fingers to his forehead and vanishing from sight.

The entity that was left alone just shook his head and growled, "Idiot."

* * *

"Father, I do believe that I have excellent news for you!"

"Oh? Please do proceed, then."

"In my recent planetary travels, I do believe I have encountered the perfect planet to sell on the black market! With all the resources and potential slave trades, it would be a gem!"

"And does this planet have a name?"

"Yes! Chikyuu-sei!"

"I see. Well then, it seems you have proved your worth in this family once again. I'm proud. Keep up the good work."

"_Ah-kun, Pa._"

* * *

"Ah, Radditz. Just the person I wanted to see," a silky feminine voice spoke.

The tall saiya-jin warrior got down on one knee and bowed his head in the greatest respect to the Emporer of the Universe seated before him in a black swivel chair.

"Lord Frieza," Radditz spoke, "What did you wish to see me about?"

The lavendar alien motioned his hand in an "up" motion as if to tell him that he could stand and started, "How did your little mission go?"

"I'd rather not discuss that at this moment if that's okay, sire."

"Very well," the tyrant paused for a second before continuining, "Anyways, that's not what I called you here for. I need your help in finding a certain Prince who has seemed to vanish from my reaches again. Do find him and bring him to me. Alive."

Radditz nodded as he questioned, "Anything else, sire?"

"No, you're dismissed."

As soon as those words left his lips, the saiya-jin was gone. The Emporer turned back around in his seat and continued to search through the galactic database.

* * *

In the deepest reaches of space, a Cold Empire space unit was barreling through the atmosphere. The red emergency lights flashing all over the craft. A man was aboard the ship fighting with the control panel to try and reprogram it in the right direction. He tried with all his might as he realized that he was fast approaching a planet and had no way of stopping the hunk of machinery before he collided with the rocky surface of the planet.

"_Shimatta!,_" was the only word the man uttered before the ship rocked and everything faded to black.

* * *

**Translations:**

dìdì - little brother (mandarin)

gēge - older brother (mandarin)

shì de - yes (mandarin)

ah-kun, pa - thank you, daddy (khmer)

shimatta - damn (japanese)

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I think I'll stop here for now. Yes, I want it to be kind of mysterious at first to keep you interested. Everyone will be revealed soon and some characters already are. It's going to be mysterious for the first couple chapters and possibly short but everything will fall into place soon! Anyways, all kinds of feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations**

**A/N:** One review is better than no reviews thus far! But anyways, I did intend for the first chapter to be short with no introductions. Haha. But anyways, you're going to find out the first two characters in the first part of the story in this chapter and I think that one of them may even surprise you at how much of a turn I've taken than the norm! Anyways, without further adieu, here is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it!

**PS:** I think that I am going to settle for a beta reader for this story, so if you would like to ask me about beta-reading my story, please contact me via email and I will get back to you within the next couple days. Thank you. =)

* * *

The tall man who had previously snapped the neck of the yellow toned alien received a telepathic summons from the demon that his orders to collect information came from. He touched down on his Lord's space craft and headed down the plain white halls of the ship towards the chambers in which the monster dwelled. His journey ended outside the doors as a finger raised to press the button on the scouter to speak.

"I have arrived, Lord Frieza. I am outside your chambers. Do I have permission to come in?"

Within moments the white paneled doors slid open and he stepped through them only to have them close behind him seconds later. He bowed on one knee before the powerful tyrant.

"You can rise, Kakarot," Frieza said with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Did you find anything out for me? Radditz said he didn't want to talk about it when I saw him earlier. Did something go wrong?"

"Nobody seems to have any leads on the Dragonballs, my Lord. I do believe I ended up incinerating or snapping the necks of every being I came across because of lack of vital information."

"Pity," He replied as he frowned.

"Oh well. I'll get what I seek one way or another, Kakarot. I sent Radditz to bring back your prince. He seems to have escaped from my clutches again. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No, my Lord. I have not seen nor heard from Vegeta in several days."

"Well, I'm sure Radditz will bring him home. As for you, my faithful killer, I have a much more interesting project for you, and you alone. Have you heard of a planet called Chikyuu-sei?"

Kakarot scratched his head as he replied, "Yes, actually. I was supposed to be sent to purge it when I was just a boy but you came along and proved to have greater plans for me."

Frieza chuckled and continued, "Yes, well, I am sending you back there to complete your mission. Purge the planet of its inhabitants, take the young children and women to the trader's market and do leave the planet in tact as much as you can. I know how you can get, Kakarot. I don't want any messes."

"Understood, sire. I'll do my best. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I would suggest you prepare well."

"Of course, my Lord. Is that all?"

"Yes, Kakarot. You are dismissed."

The young saiya-jin warrior exited the room to leave the masterful tyrant to his muse.

* * *

"Have you found a candidate for the purge of Chikyuu-sei?"

"Of course I have."

"Excellent. Who?"

"A saiya-jin."

"Father?! Why not send Dodoria or Zarbon?"

"Because I am testing the loyalties of this saiya-jin, _kaun-srei_."

"_Kynum yuall, pa._"

"Good."

"So, will I be seeing said saiya-jin on said planet? My ship is parked outside of Chikyuu-sei."

"_Baht_. Do be a good _k'chai_ and greet him."

"Of course."

"Alert me when he arrives."

"Absolutely."

"_Ah-kun, kaun-srei_."

* * *

Radditz sat aboard one of Frieza's many space pods. One long digit gently stroked his chin as he thought about where the saiya-jin prince could possibly be. Vegeta had given no indication or word as to where he was going and that made the process of finding him even more difficult. Every saiya-jin knew that when Prince Vegeta didn't want to be found, there was no possible chance of you ever finding him. The prince was a master mind at hiding. He sat in the unmoving space pod for another moment concentrating all of his energy to search out his leader's ki signature. It took him a few moments to pinpoint his exact location but when he did, he was very surprised at how low the prince's energy level was. The same finger that had been stroking his chin moved to press a button on his scouter to open a line of communication with the prince's mentor, Nappa.

"Nappa," The anxious saiya-jin barked.

"What's wrong, Radditz?" Nappa questioned on the other end.

"Prince Vegeta's ki signature is what's wrong! It's very low, almost unmoving! I've located him in the South Quadrant. I fear something has attacked him or something has gone wrong."

"I'll meet you there!," The other saiya-jin responded with a worried tone.

"Copy," Radditz simply stated and began his journey to the South Quadrant.

* * *

In the deepest reaches of space, a wounded saiya-jin lay battered and barely hanging on to life inside a shredded space craft...

* * *

**Translation:**

kaun-srei - girl child/daughter (khmer)

kynum yuall, pa - i understand, daddy (khmer)

baht [masculine] - yes (khmer)

k'chai - child (khmer)

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. And I am going to end it there for right now! =) I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and that you will give me more feedback! I promise that its going to get much more intriguing. Anyways, the next update may not come about until friday or saturday so its going to be a few days. All kinds of feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations**

**A/N:** One reviewer is better than none! Oh well, maybe I'll get more reviewers in time. But anyways, I won't let that stop me from continuing the story because I have tons of inspiration for this~! Anyways, the daughter of Frieza will be introduced in the end of this chapter! I hope you're all pleasantly surprised. =) Can you guess who it is already? Hahaha. Anyways, review as always. All kinds of feedback is appreciated and thank you!

* * *

A white gloved hand shot up through a pile of molten scrap metal. Moments later, the matching hand came out of the same pile of rubble and a set of arms followed shortly after. A saiya-jin came crawling out of the pile of shrapnel only to collapse on the hard surface of the planet his ship had crashed on moments later. He rolled over on to his back and let out a loud moan. Blood was pouring out of the side of his eye as a piece of the ship was stuck in his temple. Multiple cuts and bruises graced his beautiful form. He had crashed pretty bad. The worst part was that he didn't even know what had caused the space craft to go haywire and crash. He had checked over all the details before he left Frieza's ship and found nothing wrong.

His tail wagged in fury as he rolled over and began to push himself up on his knees. He groaned as he finally sat on the ground with all of his energy drained from his body. It took all of his might just to lift one finger up to the button on his scouter to try and get in touch with Nappa.

"Nappa!" He shouted into the mouthpiece.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa said in relief and shock at the same time. "What happened?"

"I don't know, my ship crashed! I'm on some planet in the South Quadrant! Please get here as quick as you can! I need medical assistance!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Prince Vegeta! Radditz is on his way there, too. He should be touching down before me."

"Just hurry up!" Vegeta roared as he terminated the connection.

* * *

"It's been 12 years...," Kakarot spoke as he stared out into the vast perimeter of space through the science wing windows of Frieza's ship.

"Since your son was sent to purge Tanak-sei?" A deeper, more masculine voice answered as he took his place besides the younger version of himself.

Kakarot turned to his father, Bardock, and nodded.

Bardock, who was the head scientist on Frieza's ship, asked, "Are you concerned?"

"I just want to know if he's completed his mission and if he's survived is all, and if he has then why hasn't he returned to Vegeta-sei yet?"

The scientist chuckled as he replied, "Oh _ér zi_, when it is time for young Gohan to return home, he will know when that time is right. As for now, all you can do is wait. I know you are eager to see the warrior he has turned in to, but if our blood line runs as strongly in his veins as it does in our's, I know that he will make it through whatever challenge is thrown at him."

The flawless warrior smiled warmly at his father. His warmer side was not shown to many people outside of his family. It was a trait that he had gotten from his mother. The only people who got to see it were his father, his son, and his loving mate. If any of the other saiya-jin warriors knew he had a softer side, he would be shunned for sure. So, around his lineage, he held that strong saiya-jin image, and used his warrior instincts. He maimed and killed as he had to and used his saiya-jin talents to survive under Frieza's wrathful hand.

But nobody knew of the plans he and his father had to take down Frieza's empire.

He could only dream of the day of his liberation from Frieza's watchful eye.

Forever.

* * *

Radditz arrived on the planet in the South Quadrant where his prince was located not too much later after Vegeta had contacted Nappa. He abruptly landed his space pod as he saw the mess that was once the ship that he had last seen Vegeta step foot on. It took him a moment before he could find Vegeta's fading ki signature and immediately flew over to the bloodied prince and kneeled at his side. He took hold of the barely concious saiya-jin and examined his wounds.

"Prince Vegeta! What happened? Are you okay?," Radditz quickly questioned seeing the state his prince was in.

"Does it look like I'm okay, you idiot?" Vegeta snarled in response. "Just hurry up and pull this piece of shrapnel out of my head! I need medical attention and FAST!"

"Right away, sire!" Radditz answered as he moved to the side where the shrapnel was seated in Vegeta's temple. He had worked side by side with his father in the medical wing on several occasions so he was a professional when it came to tough medical procedures such as this one. He took a hold of the shrapnel in between his thumb and his forefinger and gently started to pull it out of the temple. He didn't even know how Vegeta managed to survive with that lodged in his head. Usually, anything lodged in the temple was supposed to be an instant death sentence.

The taller saiya-jin quickly pulled a bandana out of his pocket as he pulled the rest of the piece of shrapnel out and quickly tied it around the younger saiya-jin's head. He made sure it was tight so that it put pressure on the skull to stop the bleeding. As he bent to move the weakened saiya-jin, Vegeta's voice stopped him short.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting you on my pod and sending you back to Frieza's ship. You need serious attention in the medical wing!" Radditz responded.

"But Nappa--"

"We don't have time to wait for Nappa! I need to get you back there now! I will stay here and wait for Nappa and return with him! I got strict orders from Frieza to find you and bring you back... alive!"

Vegeta merely grunted as he allowed the older warrior to board him into the space pod and send him on his way. He muttered, "idiot," before his eyes slipped close and he fell into a state of unconciousness.

Radditz opened a link of communication with Nappa via his scouter.

"Nappa, I've found Vegeta. I've sent him back to Frieza's ship on my space pod. Don't turn around. I need a lift back to the base before Frieza sends people looking for me."

"Copy," was Nappa's response before the link was cut.

* * *

"I really shouldn't be here, m'Lady, if your father knew I was here, he would have my head." Zarbon stated as he walked down Cooler's space craft's corridor with a woman covering her face in a veil.

"Don't worry, Zarbon. Nobody will even know it's me. Besides, I look nothing like an Aisu-jin like my father. I'll just be mistaken for a common whore, nothing more. It's just business, Zarbon. Consider it doing my father a favor in a sense. You're helping his daughter."

"Whatever you say, m'Lady," He responded as he nervously looked around.

"Zarbon," She purred as she moved closer to the green skinned alien and wrapped her creamy lavendar patched arms around his neck. Her lips moving dangerously close to his ear as her breath fanned his neck sending chills down his spine. She smirked at the effect of her charm on her father's soldier. "Just give me the saiya-jin's name. Who is the saiya-jin that dares to defy my father, Zarbon?"

"Prince Vegeta," He sighed out in obvious frustration at her seductive charm.

She removed her veil to uncover the creamy complexion of her beautiful face. Her powdered blue hair flowing in long, wavy tresses down around her back. Sapphire eyes mixed with royal purple swirls burned with an intense longing to crush the saiya-jin that dared to try and bring down her father's Empire. Everything that her daddy worked so hard for, she was determined to save.

Her ruby lips curled up in a smirk and she whispered, "Thank you soldier. You are dismissed."

"_Baht,_" he began to respond in her native language, "m'Lady Bulma."

* * *

**Translations:**

ér zi - son (mandarin)

baht [masculine] - yes (khmer)

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is! I'm not going to add much here. So, uh, just review, and thanks for reading! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelations**

**A/N: **OK guys, I am back! With another chapter! I know it's been a while but I was recently re-reading this story and decided that I needed to update! Cus I am still really excited and passionate about making this one of the best stories on this site, so, without anymore hesitations, here is the next installment of revelations! Also I am still interested in taking on a beta-reader for this story so if you are interested in being that designated person to give me criticism and fix all my spelling and grammar errors, please contact me as soon as possible via email or comment this story saying that you are interested, thanks!

* * *

The breath taking Aisu-jin walked down the corridors of her Uncle Cooler's ship towards her room. The young woman was currently staying with the older Aisu-jin because he needed help in the science department. The lovely vision was not just beautiful but also smart. She had been trained in the sciences for many years and could build or fix just about anything. Her father had made sure that she'd had the best equipment and tutors available to her over the years. To say the least, she was well taken care of. Though she knew that her father was a heartless bastard, she also knew that deep down in that black hole of a heart, he had a special soft spot for the beautiful blue haired tyrant. Her family treated her well because she was powerful, even more powerful than the saiya-jins, and because she was useful to them. As long as she continued to serve a purpose to Lord Frieza, she would stay alive.

Her delicate fingers wrapped around the handle of her door softly pushing it open and closing it behind her as she stepped into the elegant room. It had been a long day filled with research of the planet Chikyuu-sei. She was in charge of finding potential planets to purge for the trader's market. If she did not produce a planet, her father would get most displeased and she would suffer a severe punishment. Fortunately, her body was strong enough to handle his beatings unlike what she had seen him do to the disrespectful saiya-jins. She was hardly ever a disappointment to the powerful ruler of the universe. She could count on one hand how many times she had suffered a beating from her father.

The gorgeous woman took a seat on her bed letting out a deep breath she had been holding. Tomorrow would be a long day for the genius. She had to pretend to be a common earth woman and allow herself to be captured by Kakarot. All part of the Cold's ultimate deception. There had been talk of a betrayal stirring by one of the saiya-jins for quite some time now and her mission was to figure out who would dare to defy her father so that she could personally kill them with her own hands. She would see to it herself that they got the worst possible punishment they could ever endure. Even though Frieza wasn't what she would call father of the year, he was still one of the best damn fathers in the universe. She was spoiled and had everything she ever wanted. Beauty, brains, fame, power, and most of all, respect. Though very few knew who she was, those that did, feared her and bowed down to her wishes.

There was only one thing that she was missing. Her mother. She would give up everything in the universe to figure out who the woman was who gave birth to her. It was exactly twenty two years ago that she was conceived. Frieza had encountered a blue haired human female in his travels and viciously raped her and spilled his seed into her womb to create a powerful child. He had heard talk of the power in a child that breeding with the human race could produce and wanted to experiment it for himself. Though he had been hoping for a boy, he was impressed with the amount of power that the half breed child produced and decided to keep her around. Although, her mother is the one who had blessed her with the name Bulma. Frieza had little interest in even giving the child a name.

But of one thing she was certain, Frieza had spared his mercy on the human woman who conceived her. Zarbon had told her the whole story. Frieza figured he had tormented the human enough with the experiment that he left her alone. The young woman got up from her seat and moved towards the immaculate window in her bedroom aboard the ship. Her brilliant sapphire blue orbs with royal purple swirls gazed upon the bright beaming balls of light called stars. She was prone to staring out at the sky because she knew somewhere out there, her mother was whispering her name as the woman also stared out into the vast space. Bulma could feel it in her heart and for that reason, she refused to give up the search for her mother.

* * *

The wounded saiya-jin prince lay unconcious in the space pod. His eyes twitching as visions plagued his head. His whole body seemed to shake with the nightmares that ran through his obscure head.

_There was destruction and debris everywhere he looked. His whole planet lay in ruins. Smoke barreling through the rusty red skies from the incineration of all surrounding life. All he could hear in the background was a maniacal cackle. A laugh that he recognized instantly. Frieza had done this. His coal spheres landed on a shadow that he made out to be Frieza. The monster's hideous visage clearly forming through the shadows. Those red eyes twinkled with delight as he gazed at the carnage that lay at his feet. The broken and lifeless bodies of saiya-jins littered all over the planet. His black lips parted with a snarl as his feminine voice lingered in the air around them. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about your ridiculous plan to overthrow me, Vegeta? What do you take me for? A fool? And now look... I've destroyed every single one of you monkies and there is nothing you can do about it!" A brilliant red ball of energy formed in his hand as he grinned with sick and twisted delight as he licked his lips looking at the saiya-jin prince. "Your welcome in my universe has worn out, Vegeta. You have served your purpose. NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Vegeta stood frozen in horror as he watched the crimson light come straight for him and all he could do was watch as his time drew near. With his last bit of strength he growled, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS FRIEZA! I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!" The proud saiya-jin prince screamed in agony as the bright light consumed his body._

"FRIEZAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta shouted in terror as he awoke in his pod. He panted heavily as he blinked a couple times and looked around before realizing that it had just been a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief before he growled in anger. He would be damned if he let such a thing happen to his people! He made a silent pact that he would do everything in his power to get stronger than that Aisu-jin bastard.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a female computerized voice letting him know that his pod was nearing Frieza's ship. Something red caught the corner of his eye and he realized that his blood was all over the pod. He wondered just how badly he had been injured in the crash. The pod landed harshly on the dock. As the door opened, Vegeta tried to stand to get out but all his energy was gone. All his weight hit the cold metal surface and he fell unconcious again. A few of Frieza's soldiers who were standing nearby quickly gathered the lifeless saiya-jin's body bringing him to the medical wing on the ship. It seemed his injuries were far more serious than they appeared. He was quickly stripped of his clothes and placed in the regeneration chamber. He would need all his strength to endure the harsh beating that all of Frieza's men knew was coming.

* * *

Frieza's long slender digit reached up to press the communication link on his scouter. With a scowl he spoke, "Zarbon! Prince Vegeta has arrived back on the ship. You can call off your search."

The blue skinned alien replied with a simple, "Yes M'Lord."

"I do have something else to ask of you, though. I can't seem to get a hold of Dodoria and that big pink goon is really waring on my nerves lately. Please do be a good soldier and find that tub of lard. If you have not heard from him in 24 hours I am going to have to be forced to kill you and I really do not want to do that. I expect you won't disappoint me, Zarbon."

Zarbon in a panic gasped, "No, sir! Absolutely not! I'll get on it right away, sire!"

"Good," Frieza smiled as he spoke, "Remember, 24 hours." Then he pressed the button to end the link. He took the piece of machinery off and held it in his hand admiring it before he gripped it tightly and crushed it with the brute force of his amazing strength. He watched it turn to dust with disinterest and blew it away before exiting his command center to go visit a certain saiya-jin in the medical wing.

* * *

The blue skinned alien sighed in distress as the communication link was severed. He felt a silky feminine hand touch his shoulder and all his tension slipped away when that hand was replaced with a set of lips.

Bulma purred in delight as her handsome playtoy relaxed under her touch. However, the moment did not last long and she felt Zarbon tense again.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, Bulma. If your father knew, that would be it. He would kill both me and you on the spot. This is too risky."

The young woman pouted and folded her arms under her chest, pushing her decently sized chest up. Her voice harshened to a threatening tone as she spoke, "It would be far worse if you didn't do it, Zarbon. See, I always get what I want. If I am displeased, Daddy is not happy and we want Daddy to be happy. Because if you don't do it, I will kill you myself and I will not be as merciful to make it quick like my father would." Her face relaxed again and her tone softened again as she purred out, "Besides, like I said before, it's just business."

Zarbon sighed wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into. This was all because he needed to find out Dodoria's location and the only creature in the world who was an expert at tracking happened to be Frieza's daughter. She had told him the only way she would give him what he was searching for would be to bed the female Aisu-jin. He hastily agreed not wanting to suffer Frieza's wrath. Now he was quickly beginning to regret his decision.

* * *

Kakarot reflected another beam from one of the bots in his gravity chamber and paused to think about the upcoming events. It had been a while since he had actually purged a planet. All his purges became rather messy, rather fast because he became ki happy. The thrill of the purge got his primal saiya-jin blood pumping. But this time he would actually have to capture and enslave women and children and put them for trade on the black market. Something he never had to do before. He wondered if he could even do it.

The thought of children quickly made him think back to his son.

Gohan.

The thought of what plans Frieza may have for his son when he returned enraged him. He did not want his son to have to go through what he had gone through. He did not want him to be a slave to that evil bastard.

The anger clouded his vision and increased his energy so much that his hair suddenly flickered a golden color and his energy burst through his body rocking the entire gravity chamber until the center console exploded. He rushed to the only mirror in the room and looked at the sudden change of appearance. He had done it. He had reached a new level of strength, one that he was sure was going to help him in his goal. Kakarot got so excited that he quickly raced back to his father's quarters on the ship to tell him the great news.

Finally, the saiya-jin race had hope.

All because of him.

The super saiya-jin.

* * *

**A/N:** And I'm going to end it right there. Please review! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelations**

**A/N:** The author's note for the last chapter and the next chapter may confuse you but that's because I was posting this story on Mediaminer for a while because I was having trouble uploading to FFnet and now that FFnet is working for me again, I am uploading the last three chapters that I have written that I was unable to post on here. So, there will be fast updates, but as always, please review and let me know what you think of the story. That's the only way I'm going to continue!

* * *

The overly excited saiya-jin flew down the corridors at lightning speed in his newly acquired form towards his father's science wing on Frieza's ship. It had taken less time than it normally did and he had been lucky enough not to pass anyone on his way. He did not want to expose his newly found strength. Especially not to Frieza.

With a huge burst of energy, he quickly entered the pass code to the laboratory and rushed through the doors. "Father!" He exclaimed loudly as he felt out the scientist's ki. It had only taken a moment for the other saiya-jin to appear before his onyx hues. Upon Bardock's arrival, Kakarot gushed out, "I've done it, Father! I've unlocked the secret to the power of the super saiya-jin!"

Bardock looked on at his son in pure astonishment. He had done it! He had known his son was powerful but he'd never imagined that Kakarot would achieve this much power so quickly. It had to be from all those purges that the Aisu-jin sent him on. Yes, it was no question that Kakarot was one of the Emperor's favorites, next to Vegeta. But unlike Vegeta, his son had no problem obeying Frieza's orders. The father of the super saiya-jin standing in front of him beamed with pride at what his son accomplished. You could see it in his eyes as he spoke, "It's amazing, son! I never dreamed that you were at such a power level already! Tell me, how did you do it?"

"I just got angry at the prospect of Frieza taking Gohan away from me and all of a sudden I got this huge rush and out came this golden power, Father! It was incredible! I'd never felt anything like it before!"

So the trick to going super saiya-jin seemed not to be just about power, it was about emotions as well. It was something Bardock would have never dreamed of in his lifetime. It all made sense considering Kakarot held more regard for his emotions unlike the average lot of saiya-jins who pushed them out. Yes, his son was truly a remarkable warrior. His youngest offspring was going to be their liberation from Frieza, once and for all.

* * *

The blue haired temptress emerged from underneath the silk sheets and satin blankets of her bed. She stretched to yawn and as she did, something blue flashed in the corner of her eye. Curious, she glanced over at her side to notice the warrior she had coaxed into bed still lying next to her. The sight of him made her furious. How dare he think he could just stay in her quarters all night! With a hiss, she violently shook the sleeping soldier awake. "Get up you lazy ass!," she growled, "Get your filthy hide out of my bed!"

Zarbon immediately jumped out of the bed after being woken up. He didn't even realize he had dozed off! It was highly unacceptable for him to be there and he was sure the princess was more than displeased with him. He was lucky that she didn't kill him where he stood. "Right!" He exclaimed as his grabbed his attire and quickly got dressed. "How foolish of me," he breathed out in a panic as he apologetically bowed his head. The soldier collected himself and turned to walk out the door. Just as he was about to grab the handle, he was halted by the sound of his Lord's daughter's voice.

"Wait," she snapped remembering their deal. Zarbon had come to her seeking information on the whereabouts of Dodoria, one of her father's other best soldiers. "Dodoria is in the south quadrant investigating the pile of shrapnel that Vegeta once called a ship. The electro-magnetic waves on the rock Vegeta crashed on caused his scouter to malfunction so that nobody could get in contact with him. Fortunately for me I'm gifted and managed to get in touch with him via my telepathic abilities. He is on his way back now. The two saiya-jins, Nappa and Radditz, are right behind him if he inquires."

"Thank you, m'Lady!" He said quickly as he hurried down the corridors of Cooler's ship to give Frieza the information he had been waiting for.

"Fool," she muttered as the so called Elite left her quarters.

* * *

Frieza was standing outside of the regeneration tank that his runaway saiya-jin prince currently occupied. He had debated dragging him out of there by his hair and beating him senseless but he had decided against it. Instead he opted to let the saiya-jin recover from his accident. He wasn't doing it out of the goodness of his heart though. No, goodness was not a word in Frieza's vocabulary, nor was good. His heart knew nothing but evil. The Aisu-jin decided to let Vegeta recover so that he could be at full power when he issued his beating so that the monkey wouldn't die on him. Help like Vegeta was hard to come by these days even if he was outright defiant. He would need all of his strength to endure the unmerciless beating that the ruthless tyrant was going to give him.

One of the many medical attendants rushed in to the room to relay the message from Zarbon. "Permission to speak, sire?" The attendant asked before getting into details.

The beast simply nodded and closed his eyes as he waited to hear what his attendant had to tell him.

"We just got a transmission from Zarbon. He said that Dodoria was in the south quadrant examining Vegeta's wreck. Dodoria found Radditz and Nappa there and they are coming back with him."

The powerful lizard smirked and responded, "Tell Zarbon he's managed to live one more day. Now, please leave."

The medical attendant quickly left the room not daring to disobey Frieza.

Frieza quickly revealed his crimson hues to the world again once he was sure the attendant had disappeared from the room. That trademark smirk never leaving his visage. "As for you, Vegeta," he spat at the saiya-jin safely tucked away behind the glass of the tank, "hurry up and get better so I can teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

With that, he turned and left the room to prepare his daughter for the mission on Chikyuu-sei.

* * *

"Chah, Pa?" Bulma asked in her native language as her father's voice came in over her scouter.

"Are you prepared for your mission?"

"Chah, I've gone over it a thousand times in my head. I'll play it out to perfection. You know you can count on me."

"Good," Frieza replied, "Because if you don't, you can say Lieh HAOY to your pathetic existance!"

"You've got my word, daddy!" She bit back angrily.

"Just making sure," he snarled as he cut off the link of communication.

The blue haired girl fumed in anger as she tossed her scouter against the wall smashing it into a thousand pieces. Oh well, she could just make herself another one later.

* * *

Kakarot took a long hard look in the mirror of his room on Frieza's ship before turning to exit the room. He was a super saiya-jin. He had power that the prince foolishly thought he could achieve and would kill him to have. He frowned at the thought of such information. Vegeta could never know of the strength he had achieved. He felt as if it would be the biggest disrespect to his prince and the kingdom of Vegeta-sei. His new found power had to remain hidden for his and his family's safety. The prince was a long time friend and ally of the third class saiya-jin warrior. He did not want to lose that camaradarie. It wasn't much of a friendship but in the end, they were fighting for the same team.

Both wanted to annihilate Frieza and liberate their people and the universe from his control. The only difference was that Vegeta was more bold with his wishes than he was. He actually feared for his life and his family's life. Especially his son's. He put on a front in front of Frieza so that he could keep his loved ones. The prince was different. Vegeta felt as if he had already lost everything being enslaved for the tyrant so he had more audacity to defy the Emporer of the universe. Kakarot admired his bravery wishing that he, too could be the same as his prince. But it was not time for him to do so yet. He had to learn to control his new power and take it to levels that no living organism could touch, not even Frieza.

He placed the scouter he had been holding in his hand over his eye as a finger reached up to press the button on the side to turn it on. After all, if he was purging this planet, he was going to have to be able to scout for strong power levels. But as far as he had heard, this planet consisted of a bunch of weaklings.

The 6'2" saiya-jin moved with a quiet grace towards the docking area of Frieza's ship. He would need to depart now if he wanted to make it there at the same time as the rest of Frieza's lower class henchmen. Kakarot boarded one of the many space pods docked and activated the control panel. He quickly typed in the coordinates of Chikyuu-sei and used his scouter to reach the men operating the dock area to open the doors for his departure. It didn't take long before he was in the deep reaches of space fast approaching a beautiful blue and green planet.

From the looks of it, it was a peaceful planet. Completely oblivious to the evils of Frieza or what they were about to endure from his hand. He didn't mind killing, no, it was in his blood. It was only the thought of killing for Frieza that made his blood boil. To be controlled like some mindless puppet. That's what fueled his fire to ensure that every purge was successful.

Kakarot let out a deep breath that he'd been holding as he let creamy blankets of flesh slip over his rich onyx hues. It would only be a few more hours before he touched down. In the mean time, he opted to take a nap before it was time to begin the thrill of the hunt.

* * *

The beautiful female Aisu-jin had already made her landing on Chikyuu-sei. She was wandering the streets of a country called Japan with a black veil wrapped around her head. Showing her human face around here was just not an option. Frieza had given her specific orders to keep it veiled just in case Kakarot had happened to recognize her since they had multiple run-ins in the past. Of course, she had always been in her more powerful form since very few of her father's men knew she was actually half human. The only thing she could do was explore until the saiya-jin scum made his appearance on this rock.

Kami only knew how long that was going to be.

* * *

**translations:**

chah (feminine) - yes [khmer]

Lieh HAOY - goodbye [khmer]

* * *

**A/N:** And once again, I'm ending it there. Like always, please review and I'll keep writing. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Revelations**

**A/N: **Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've posted but I just moved and didn't have internet for a while so I didn't forget about you! This chapter was a bit longer and more difficult to write so it took me a while to figure out exactly how I wanted it to go but it's complete now! With the internet being down I also got a chance to work on the next chapter as well so you might be lucky enough to get a quick update! I appreciate all of your patience with me and hope you will continue to support me and motivate me to continue this story! Love always, Maljita *3

Also, **preciousjade**, I'm thrilled that you know me from and that you enjoyed my stories! That means a lot! I recently tried to update on for 2 stories but found I couldn't for whatever reason so I decided to move this story here for that reason. Hopefully the staff fixes the problem soon! And **xuxu**, thank you for the suggestion! I will most definitely do that and see if it works. =)

**Disclaimer: As you all already know, I do not own Dragonball Z. I also do not own the song used for this chapter which is "The Clincher" by Chevelle. One of my all time favorite bands.**

* * *

_Touch!_

The ethereal goddess sat admiring the view from Chikyuu-sei's gorgeous mountain peaks. She had quickly grown bored of wandering the streets of Tokyo and decided to admire the scenery of the planet of her mother's origins. She had been hoping that her mother had ended up back here but that didn't seem to be the case. If the woman was here, Bulma would have been able to track her by now. After all, she was the best tracker in the entire universe and nobody even came close to her skill. She heavily sighed realizing that her search could take her half of her lifetime but she was prepared. She was not going to give up. She really wanted to meet the incredible woman who had withstood her father's torment of her body. It took a strong person to survive under Frieza and to be just a lowly human and endure the torture, she had to be quite remarkable.

Chikyuu-sei's sun was just beginning to set and the brilliant shades of red, orange, pink and purple started to spread across the normally pale blue sky. It was a magnificent sight if you had never seen it before. The people of this planet were so used to it that they took advantage of the miraculous image. It truly brought a peace to her soul. The human blood pumping through her veins was crying out to her, telling her that this is where she truly belonged. She really didn't have any business with Frieza but the powerful Aisu-jin was all she had ever known. He took her in and gave her everything that her heart had longed for, aside from her mother, and she was truly thankful.

_I'll stand for nothing less_

_or never stand again_

The night was quickly falling over the rather inviting planet. Bulma probed into her telepathic abilities to locate the saiya-jin space pod that she was seeking. She felt out the ki quickly recognizing it as Kakarot's. She estimated that it would be another couple of hours before the saiya-jin's pod even breached the atmosphere. She was sure that there was something she could do in the mean time to keep herself from getting bored.

In the past, the blue haired alien had discovered something called 'the nightlife' on multiple planets. The nightlife was something she had learned involved a lot of alcohol, dancing, and music. She had overheard some of the citizens of Tokyo saying they hosted some intense night festivities and she could not wait to check it out. To this day, the hybrid enjoyed the nightlife on Vegeta-sei most of all. It was her favorite even though she couldn't tolerate being around those filthy monkeys for long. For one night of dancing and primal music, she could tolerate them. Her nights of dancing usually ended in bedding some creature she had met at one of the 'clubs' as they called them. She may have been a ruthless warrior but she was also a woman and she had needs that had to be taken care of from time to time.

Focusing all of her attention, she was able to draw a map of the planet in her mind and figure out in which direction she needed to be heading. With a powerful explosion of excitement she took off in to the air, quickly descending upon her destination.

_These are the limits when one's buried,_

_this body's left the soul_

The scene displayed before her mixed sapphire and purple orbs was better than she had ever imagined it to be. The buildings were huge and there was a display of multi-colored lights flashing everywhere. Lines of chikyuu-jins stood outside the elaborate structures. It seemed like they were all waiting to get in. She chuckled softly as she sauntered up to the front of the line and demanded to be let in the club at that very moment. The bouncer was quick to shut her down, though.

"Let me in this building at once," The princess hissed at the bouncer.

"There is a line here and these people have been waiting patiently. You need to turn your spoiled ass around and do the same. At the end of the line," he growled back at the enchanting vision standing before him.

"Fool! I will kill you where you stand! I am the daughter of the powerful Frieza! I demand you let me in!"

"Who the hell is that?" The bouncer asked incredulously.

Bulma stared in horror at the bouncer after hearing his reply. How did he not know who her father was? Did anyone here on this planet know of her father's existence or were they so backwards that they were blinded by their own ignorance? Her eyes flashed a crimson shade and in an instant, she was in her Aisu-jin form. The color of her long powdered blue locks now turning into a dark shade of purple as a lighter shade of lavender overtook her peach skin. A black upside down triangle formed in the middle of her forehead and two black lines from her eyes to her now purple lips formed on her face. A long lavender tail that resembled her father's spouted out of her back as two onyx horns emerged from her head.

Her arm shot out and her hand connected with the bouncer's shirt, her fingers tightly locking around the silk material as she drew him closer in to her face. "Frieza is the Emporer of the universe and you will let me in right now or I will destroy this planet and every single one of you halfwits on it!" An enormous ball of red energy began to form in her other hand as she indicated that she was not bluffing and would carry out her threat.

The only thing the poor human could do was freeze in fear as he looked the girl in the eyes. The screams of the other people waiting in line was the only thing that he could hear as he stayed trapped in the monster's deadly grip. He nodded slightly as his hand shook as it searched for the lock on the gate that kept people out. He quickly opened it becoming free from the girl's grip as she stormed past him in anger.

_Well, could we have known_

_Never would I, have helped to nail down_

The gorgeous tyrant chuckled darkly as she threw him down on the ground as she walked into the club. Pitiful humans. They didn't even have enough courage or fighting power to stand up to her. Instead they smelled of weak energy and fear, very similar to saiya-jins, another reason why she loathed the creatures with a passion. They were nothing but weaklings and they harbored little respect for others. It made her sick to her stomach. The ones who dwelled on her father's ship were not too bad because they had been beaten into submission by the powerful entity. Disrespect and insubordination were two things that her father had little tolerance for and she had grown up to have the same manners.

Bulma stepped into the building where the loud electronic sounding music was coming from and marveled at the intensity of the bass vibrating her entire being. It made her feel alive. The equipment they used here seemed to surpass even the technology on Vegeta-sei. She would have to have a sneak peak at it when she could. Science was something she enjoyed immensely, especially technology that she had never encountered before. It fascinated the blue haired woman. She quickly transformed back to her human state and stepped into the crowd. She had to admit that the close proximity of all the humans annoyed her a little but her irritation was quickly lost to the sound of the bass.

_Careful of drifting off_

_Now losing taste and touch_

* * *

Frieza had decided to leave the saiya-jin prince against his better judgment because he had more important matters to attend to. He made his way down the hall towards his science wing to visit his faithful subject, Bardock. Lately it had become apparent to him just how much his daughter knew about technology. After all, she had been the one to design the new laser guns for his guards. They had proved to be quite impressive and he knew that assigning her to a job in the lab would have great results. She had a very creative mind and could make high-tech weaponry that would far surpass the technology on any other planet. Yes, his daughter had proved to be a blessing time and time again. He never imagined having something so wonderful come out of a lowly human.

He quickly tapped in the code to the door of the science wing and stepped through it as it slid open. He pressed a button that would alert the saiya-jin scientist of his presence and patiently waited for him to appear. As he waited he contemplated what to do with his ... Vegeta problem.

_Turning a pale blue leaning in to say,_

_this body's left the soul_

Bardock appeared before his Lord and bowed down on one knee. "M'Lord," he greeted respectfully.

Frieza smirked never growing tired of creatures bowing to him. "You may rise, Bardock." He waited for the saiya-jin to stand before he continued with his proposition. "I've come here to inform you that when my daughter returns from wherever she may be, she will start working with you here in the lab. Her knowledge and creativity could prove useful to my empire. Do you have any objections?"

"No, none at all. In fact I have heard how intelligent she is and I could use someone who can challenge my own knowledge. I have grown bored of these fools. They are of no use to me any longer. It has been a while since I have had any excitement. May I exterminate them myself or would you prefer to have the honor?"

The lavender skinned tyrant chuckled as he replied, "No, Bardock. You can have the privilege; after all, you've earned it. I will send Bulma to you as soon as she returns. Good day, dear friend." He stepped outside of the lab only to hear the screams of the other scientists inside as Bardock eliminated them one by one. The sound of death was a sound that he could never grow tired of. He grinned from ear to ear as he reminded himself that he would be hearing the screams of a disobedient saiya-jin very soon himself. With that, he headed back towards the medical wing to wait for the prince to regain consciousness.

_The brain needs oxygen,_

_can't sneak around this bait_

* * *

Vegeta still sat inside the regeneration chamber far from healed yet. It was unlikely that he would recover before Kakarot came back from his mission. The saiya-jin's mind stayed active while he was unconscious. He had felt Frieza come in the first time and he could feel when he left. He knew that he was in for a severe beating. Frieza was not happy. His real destination had been Vegeta-sei but he had wanted to circle around the universe so it was not so obvious to where he was headed. It was not the first time he had tried to sneak away and it was not the first time he had been punished for his actions.

He was ready for whatever Frieza would do to him. He was just thankful the tyrant had allowed him to heal this time. It was his little secret from the tyrant that every time he was beaten within an inch of his life, his strength would increase. It would allow him to get one step closer to his goal of overthrowing the powerful aisu-jin. Vegeta knew how valuable he was to Frieza, that's why the monster had not disposed of him yet and he would use that to his advantage. The saiya-jin twitched when he felt Frieza re-enter the room. He knew he was waiting for him to wake up.

_His catacomb has got me by the chin,_

_This body's left the soul_

Once the sleeping prince was awake, he would be mercilessly dragged from the chamber he was currently in and taken to Frieza's auditorium and be beaten in front of all the soldiers on the ship. The worst part was that the aisu-jin would always make sure that his saiya-jin brothers would have a front row seat to watch their prince get stripped of his honor, of his nobility. The mere thought of it made him sick to his stomach. One day, he would make Frieza pay for all he had done and he couldn't wait to make everyone watch the alien beg for mercy as he slowly tortured him until his death. It was a day that Vegeta hoped would come soon because he did not know how much more of the ruthless monster he could take.

_Could we have known_

_Never would I, have helped to nail down_

* * *

Bulma felt the surge of energy as Kakarot's ship landed on Chikyuu-sei. Even over the vibrations of the loud bass around her body, could she feel the saiya-jin's landing. A smirk appeared on her beautiful visage as she realized the destruction would begin soon. She began to re-wrap her head in the head covering she had been wearing earlier. Even though Kakarot had only ever seen her in her aisu-jin form, she could not risk being discovered. She began to make her way toward the exit, shoving several of the disgusting human males off of her as she made her way through the crowd.

The blue haired temptress glanced at the bouncers who had given her a hard time earlier and she could not help but chuckle, "Oh, this is going to be fun!"

_With nothing to gain, here's the clincher_

_This should be you_

The bouncers began to tremble as she built an enormous ball of energy in her left hand. She laughed as she released it towards the building causing it to implode into millions of tiny pieces. She put more power into the blast until everything was incinerated. It had been a while since she got to enjoy something like that. She was mostly building technology for her father these days. It had been years since she assisted on a purge. She remembered her mission and glanced towards the sky where she had felt Kakarot land and located his ki signature.

With a smirk, she spoke, "Here I come, Kakarot! Let the fun begin!"

_Now saturate, now saturate_

_Now saturate, now saturate_

_And touch!_

* * *

The saiya-jin space pod came barreling through Chikyuu-sei's atmosphere. It was not long before it made contact with the ground causing a crater to form in a secluded woodland area of the planet. Kakarot emerged from the pod as it opened to let him complete his task. He stood with a stoic expression on his face as he felt the energy levels of all the living beings on the planet. They were weaklings. It seemed they had stronger animals living here. He chuckled at how easy it was going to be to wipe out the population. He just had to save the youngest women and children for slave trades on the black market. The rest he could annihilate.

A strong power caught his attention for a brief moment as he tried to feel out the ki signature. He recognized it almost instantly as Frieza's daughter's, but what would she be doing here? There was no way she could possibly be one of the people to help him on the mission. There had to be something else going on. The ki signature vanished almost as soon as he felt it. Perhaps he had been imagining it. There was just no need for someone as strong as the purple haired aisu-jin female to be here to help take out the planet. The humans were far too weak to waste such strength.

_Now saturate, now saturate_

_Now saturate, the Earth_

It was just a few moments after he felt the great surge of strength that he felt the ki of Frieza's men in the area. He rose to scan the area and found them a few hundred yards away and quickly approached the team of assassins. He was the head of this operation and it was his job to give orders. He just hoped that they knew what was best for them and took direction, otherwise it would be lights out.

Kakarot turned his head to one of the men that he recognized as one of Frieza's generals and spoke, "You there, I want you and your men to separate and herd out the people from their

homes. There seems to be a large population here so we can afford to destroy a few hundred thousand. Remember, we capture only the best looking young women and children. If you find any valuable men like scientists, capture them and we will weed out the weak ones and send the best to Frieza. Try to leave the planet in tact as much as you can. Frieza will have our asses if it is not sellable."

The General nodded at the orders and started barking orders to his own men to initiate the purging process. It would take them a few hours give or take due to the extreme size of the planet but it would not be a difficult task considering they were all weaklings.

_Now saturate, now saturate,_

_Now saturate, The Earth!_

The tall saiya-jin watched as the men scattered around the city waiting for him to give the first initial go ahead. He moved one arm forward and concentrated deeply as he formed a ball of ki in his hand. He had to make sure it was enough to scare the people out of their homes and not to destroy the entire planet. His primal saiya-jin instincts were pumping loudly through his veins as he fought the urge to kill every last being on the planet.

It took him a moment but he managed to gather the right amount of power and sent it flying off towards the concrete. The impact was enough to cause the people to come running out of their homes and Frieza's men took care of the rest. He watched in delight as a few of Frieza's men viciously raped some of the more resistant women and killed a handful of people. He was not one to condone rape but the saiya-jin in him was more than he could handle at the moment and there was nothing a saiya-jin loved more than carnage.

_Could we have known,_

_Never would I, have helped to nail down_

In that instant, a flash of blue caught the corner of one of his onyx eyes and it was in that moment that he decided to join in the fun. The flash of blue that he had seen was the long, flowing locks of cerulean that belonged to Frieza's daughter. He slowly started walking towards where he had seen the blue and quickly encountered a young woman huddled in a corner of debris that had once been a building. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he chuckled out, "Well, well, what do we have here? It seems to be a sniveling, helpless little girl."

Bulma resisted the urge to chuckle at his statement. She was far from helpless and nor was she really sniveling but she could never let him know that. For now, she just had to play along. Her body began shaking with her fake sobs as she softly whispered out, "Please Mister! Please don't hurt me!"

Kakarot chuckled as he responded, "Oh, it's not me you should be worried about hurting you. I would be more concerned about my boss, he's not as nice as I am. You've got it easy with me. Once I hand you over to him, your life will become a living hell, just like mine."

_With nothing to gain, here's the clincher_

_This should be you,_

_Made cold and crippled_

The female Aisu-jin eyed the saiya-jin warily as he spoke ill of her father. So maybe Kakarot was in on Prince Vegeta's plot to rebel against the Emperor of the Universe after all. She had always pinned him to be one of the smarter saiya-jins of the bunch, but it seemed that his words proved otherwise. A small smirk formed on her lips from under her head cover at the vital information that she had just received. Oh how her Father was going to be pleased with this knowledge!

The young saiya-jin leaned in and grabbed the blue haired humanoid by the arm and dragged her up off the ground. He managed to get her up off the ground before she started pulling away and resisting him. This was one of the parts of the purge that thrilled him the most. He laughed as she screamed for him to let her go and he brutally pushed her up against the wall to knock her out. He watched as she slumped to the ground. After he was sure she was unconscious, he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her back to the ship where they had brought the other potential slaves.

But little did Kakarot know, that Bulma had pretended to fall unconscious and let him carry her so that once he was out of the room, she could contact her father.

_This happened to be never changing_

_Holding inside_

* * *

The Halfling softly chuckled as she pulled her scouter out of one of her capsule devices that she had invented to carry large items like weapons without them being found. She placed the device over her eye and immediately paged her father via her scouter. It only took a matter of seconds before the Aisu-jin was on the other line.

Frieza barked, "I assume you're contacting me because you have some information for me?"

Bulma excitedly responded, "I do but I don't have much time. Kakarot just left to finish up the purge and he'll be back soon. But he told me that you made his life a living hell which causes me to believe that he may be plotting with Prince Vegeta to overthrow you, Father! Zarbon told me that the Prince talks about how one day he'll get strong enough to defeat you."

This new bit of information caused the Emperor to go in to full blown laughter which confused his daughter for a moment causing her to question his sanity. As soon as he was done with his bout of laughter, he explained, "That monkey will never be strong enough to overthrow me, my dear daughter, so you have nothing to worry about. Those monkeys don't realize how many people they'd have to go through to get to me and you're one of them. You and I both know that you have more strength in your pinky than the Prince has in his entire body. I'm not exactly worried. But on the other hand, I will have to keep my eye on the King and Vegeta-sei, just in case they decide to try something funny. Thank you, Bulma. I appreciate your concern. Let me know if you hear anything else."

"Chah, Pa." She responded in her native tongue before cutting the link of communication and recapsulizing her scouter.

_The phobia viewed_

_Made cold and crippled_

_Ending it all_

* * *

Kakarot couldn't stop thinking about how familiar that human's energy seemed as he pulled her on to the ship. It felt almost like Frieza's daughter's but Bulma wasn't a human. At least, he had never seen her in her human form. Only her Aisu-jin form so he had no idea that she had a completely different form. He shook off the feeling as he gathered another ball of ki in his hands. He fired it towards another building as he destroyed one of the cities on the planet. Frieza never told him he had to leave the cities in tact so he decided to relieve a little stress.

_Now saturate, now saturate_

_Now saturate, The Earth!_

It wasn't long after that they started boarding the ship to head back to Frieza's. Kakarot just hoped that the Emperor would be pleased with what he brought back for his fearless Lord.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I apologize for the wait and the hurried-ness of the end of the chapter. I didnt have the internet for a long time so I was unable to post the last chapter but I just recently got it back and recently got motivation for the story again, so, the next chapter should be coming about soon. And again, review, let me know what you think! Thank you =)


End file.
